Written in Blood
by CD64
Summary: Steve confessed his love to Natasha...and she rejected him. But perhaps Natasha loves him back? Tragedy strikes and Natasha is in big trouble when she is captured on a mission. The situation is a grave one and all she wants is to see Steve one last time. Steve rushes with the aid of the others but will they make in time? *Warning: Character Death


**Author's Note: My first fan fiction. This is a one-shot and thanks for taking your time to read this. Reviews welcome. If I have made any errors about the characters, I apologize in advance. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, or any of the characters.**

Written in Blood

Natasha:

When he had told her that he loved her she was elated, but what immediately doused her happiness was her fear. She rejected him because she had thought that that was the best decision for the both of them, but she had been wrong. Natasha wanted to explain to him her fear. Her fear of love. Love is for children, she had always drilled that in herself. Yet, she ignored her own belief when she had met him. Steve Rogers, Captain America. The Black Widow faulted her for falling in love. It was a weakness she could not risk having… and now it was too late.

In the dingy room where they held her in, she drew quick short breathes. She was bruised and covered in lacerations. Her hands covered her abdomen where she was bled from profusely. Not even the Red Room's version of Super Serum was able to heal the wound quickly. She was dying and she would never be able to confess to him how she really felt. That she loved him back.

Steve:

Steve and the others quickly went to their own rooms to get suited up. After he strapped in his shield he rushed to the roof and into the quinjet. During the flight, his impatience to get to their destination grew. He went numb when Fury had made the call to inform that Natasha had been captured on her mission; Code Level: Red. She was in great peril. The thought raced through his head again and again. The woman that he fallen in love with, but rejected him, was in danger. He now knew the difference between thinking he was in love and actually _being in love_. It was all because of Natasha. He thought he had loved Peggy. He was depressed, when he had awoken, knowing that he had missed their date and that he will never see her again. He had visited her grave, laid flowers on her tombstone, but he never fell into a deep depression his mother experienced when his father passed away.

But this was different. The panic that consumed him, not knowing if Natasha was alright, was overwhelming. She could keep on rejecting him, for all he cared, as long as she was alive and healthy. He could not bear the thought of her gone. Of never seeing her green eyes filled with happiness whenever Clint and Tony would make complete fools of themselves, which usually happened when they were inebriated, when she would unconsciously bite her lower lip when she was thinking of the best possible ways to approach a mission. Her hair, he had never seen red hair of that particular shade. His anxiety grew as they neared the enemy site.

Natasha:

As her breathing grew more sporadic, her thoughts were concentrated on Steve. His silky blonde hair, his winning smile, and his amazing blue eyes. When she looked at his eyes, she would lose herself in their intensity. She heaved her final breathes, as her world turned into black.

Steve:

His blood went cold when he saw her on the floor covered in blood. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he gathered into his arms. He squeezed her tightly, brushing her hair away from her face. He begged her to open her eyes, to wake up, to do anything. But she didn't. He screamed her name. Tony, Thor and Bruce rushed in and froze at the scene in front of them. Clint fell to his knees. His screams joined Steve's, reverberating in the room. Steve kept on begging. He pleaded for her not to leave him, but she was _gone_. He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately held on tighter, he did not want anyone to touch her. It was Tony, his eyes filled with unshed tears, and he was pointing at something near her. Steve just saw blood, _her blood_. Until he actually focused on it. With her own blood, she had penned out a few words: **_I LOVE YOU, STEVE. ALWAYS HAVE._**


End file.
